Danny And Amorpho Agreement
by yeesheng4
Summary: When Danielle show the 'Gateway Arch' to Danny look, Danny much excited want to visit, but he can't leave while his parents and friends, so Danny find Amorpho to pretend him.
1. Chapter 1

DANNY & AMORPHO AGREEMENT PART 1

Monday morning, Danny was ready to school, but he hear mom and dad say

Jack: Maddie, after friday is holiday. This Saturday we and kids gonna go journey of ghost, I sure Danny will very happy about it.

Maddie: Ya, that's right, Jack. I don't know what Jazz think, but Danny will like it.

In Casper High, Danny, Sam and Tucker as walking, Danny sigh, Sam and Tucker asking what going on, Danny say 'Dad is gonna bring me and Jazz go to Journey of Ghost'. They think I like it but I'm not.

Sam: And just tell your mom and dad.

Tucker: Ya, bro.

Danny: That it's gonna hurt they heart, I and Jazz just go with my parents.

After school, Danny walking alone, say someone which can save me from journey, this time he's dream come true, Danielle was coming, with his two friends.

Danielle: Hey, Danny. What are you yelling for?

Danny: Nothing. Danielle, how are you going, and who is both guys behind you?

Danielle: They are….

Male is Jacoby Peterson, Female is Jennifer (Jen) Peterson

Jacoby: I'm Peterson, name Jacoby, and this is my little sister, Jennifer

Jen: I'm Jennifer, you can called me Jen as my friend call me like that.

Danny: You're so pretty.

Jen: Huh?

Danny: Nothing.

Danielle: Anyway Danny, we're here to asking you, do you want visit the 'Gateway Arch', They both can bring we both?

Danny: Where is the 'Gateway Arch'?

Jacoby: 'Gateway Arch' at St. Louis, if you want, we can flight to St. Louis at tomorrow, four of us. It take most long as 2 weeks.

Danny: I really want, but if I leave with you three, how my parents and friend?

Jen: Maybe someone like ghost can pretend like you, we can buy him.

Danny: Wait, you both knowing ghost?

Both J: Ya.

Jacoby: And we also know Plasmius before he exposing his ghost identity.

Danny: Wait, what are you both jobs are, and you both live where?

Jacoby: We live at St. Louis, Danielle was along with us after you save the whole world. We both job is reporter, we take holiday from boss as 1 month, and we also have cafe at our city.

Jen: We know a lot about ghost, but this doesn't matter, you think about it.

Danielle: Amorpho can help us, maybe he's the guy we want to see.

Danny: But he really want help us?

Jacoby: I will handle it. Now, can you bring us enter the ghost zone find Amorpho?

Danny: Sure, I can.

Then 4 of them go into Fenton Works, sneak as no sound walk into lab, and 4 of them enter the ship, drive to ghost zone find Amorpho. Take a lot time finally outcrop Amorpho, Danny ask Amorpho can you help me, Amorpho make statement, 'why should I helping you guys'?

Jacoby: If you helping us, I will pay you 10000 dollars as ghost zone money.

Amorpho: 10000 dollars ghost zone money, fine, I do. And what you want me to do?

Danny: You can pretend to anyone or anything, I want you to pretend me at two weeks until I'm back.

Amorpho: You want me to prentend you two weeks, that's difficult, impossible.

Jen: 10000 dollars…

Amorpho: I agree.

Danny: When we fly to there?

Jen: Tomorrow afternoon.

Danny: Tomorrow morning you come to Fenton Works, we talk about rules.

Then Danny and Amorpho shake hand made agreement.

Next morning, 3 of them find Danny, Jack, Maddie and Jazz was breakfast. 4 of them walk so quietly to lab, meet Amorpho.

Danny make rules: This two weeks, I don't care you doing what, just pretend like me at school, family and friend, let me though you was me, until I'm back.

Danielle: But Jazz she smart, if Amorpho pretend you, she will look out pretend.

Danny: Relax, Dani. Only she though I'm weird, she will never looking out the pretend.

JaCoby: And one more condition, if you expose by them you're not Danny, we're transaction will canceled.

Amorpho: No need to worry, for 10000 dollars, I will success.

Then 4 of them prepare flight to St. Louis. And Amorpho was start pretend like Danny.

When 4 of them go to airport prepare flight to St. Louis, Amorpho pretend as Danny to upstairs, and walk into Danny family, pretend like Danny, he's take a bread eating and leave to school. Went he outside Fenton Works, he back to himself, fly to Casper High, when he land it, he pretend to Danny. As Casper High, he's reaction was weird, as class, he pretend more weird, even Sam and Tucker feel Danny has problem. And Amorpho was success pretend Danny in today.

In St. Louis, Danny was walk into they house, Danny say 'Whoa, this house so fantastic'. Both say 'Thank you'.

Next day in St. Louis, after breakfast, 4 of them was go to Gateway Arch, Danny enter the Arch and watch say 'Whoa, this is fanstastic'. I can see the sky in here. My mom and dad never bring me like this place, they only bring me and Jazz to watch the ghost.

Jen: Maybe afterwards for no long time, your parents will bring you and your sister to fun places.

Danny: Impossible, they only know ghost, ghost, ghost.

Danielle: Hey, why we take the picture in here?

JaCoby: Great Idea.

Then 4 of them take picture on Gateway Arch.

Back to Amity Park

Amorpho pretend Danny, after class, he was escape Sam and Tucker quicly, for not let they find out he's Amorpho. And Amorpho has seen Skulker, Skulker want to haunting Danny he though is, but Amorpho say,

Amorpho: Hey, Skulker, I'm Amorpho.

Skulker: Impossible, want escape can no need to using worse reason.

Amorpho: No, I really was

Then Amorpho prove to Skulker, Skulker feel strange why he pretend Danny, Then Amorpho was explain.

Amorpho: Fenton was out for town, he want me help him, if I help him, they will give me 10000 dollars as ghost zone money. If I success, I will receive it.

Skulker: Whoa, 10000 dollars, after you receive money, can give me a little?

Amorpho: I think about it.

Back to St. Louis

After lunch, Jacoby and Jen was bring Danny and Dani to watch the hockey, between game 1 of Blackhawks at Blues. When sitting, Danny say, whoa, the arena was full capacity. They say

JaCoby: Of course, because it's playoffs.

Then 4 of them watch and eat popcorn, drink and cheer. And the Blues win, Danny yelling 'Yes'. JaCoby also excited. Jen and Danielle at side whisper,

Danielle: 'Man is like that.' Before Blues win, They are take picture in seat.

Jen: Ya

Back to Amity Park

Amorpho pretended Danny was back Fenton Works, he try to back Danny room, but Jazz stop him. Jazz say

Jazz: Danny, we need to talk about it.

Amorpho: Can next time, I'm so tired. - Perfunctory

Jazz: Danny, we need to talk, recently you are so weird.

Amorpho: No, you overthink, I was I, Danny Fenton.

Then Amorpho quickly run to Danny room to avoid Jazz. Jazz feel so strange.

Next Day, breakfast time, Amorpho was eating so fast, Danny family feel he's weird. And after class, mr. Lancer find Jazz, say he want talk about Danny, request her to come his office. Jazz go into office

Mr. Lancer: Ms. Fenton, have you brother have some problem, he's been sctong weird.

Jazz: Don't worry, mr. Lancer. Maybe he just want turn attention.

After school, Amorpho was meet Skulker, but Sam and Tucker was track follow him. They seen Amorpho pretended Danny with Skulker was good feel so strange.

Back to St. Louis

4 of them after breakfast, 1pm they went to zoo, and take pictures with animal behind them. After zoo and lunch, there went to watch Reds at Cardinals, and also take picture in there.

Back to Amity Park

Amorpho back to Fenton Works, try to go into Danny room. When he go into house door, Jazz was waiting him on there.

Jazz: Danny, we really want talk about it.

Amorpho: Eh….., I guess no need.

Jazz: Danny, you've been acting weird. Sam and Tucker say you hang with Skulker, what's going on?

Amorpho: I hang with Skulker because i…. want acting be friend with him, and he not gonna haunting me, right? Bye.

Jazz feel really strange.

Next Day, After breakfast, class and school, Amorpho was hang with Skulker and Technus, Sam and Tucker feel Danny has something no tell out.

Back to St. Louis

4 of them breakfast, lunch as pizza, they take picture at restaurant, and night go to watch Blackhawks at Blues game 2, but Blues loss, Danny say

Danny: Oh, they loss.

Jacoby: Don't worry, series just tied 1-1, they can win back at Chicago.

Danny: You're right. I'm confident about it.

Next Day in Amity Park, Jack, Maddie and Jazz prepare to journey of ghost, but he doesn't seen Danny, Maddie ask 'Jazz, where's your brother?'

Jazz: Maybe he was just fighting ghost, we let Danny alone, we can go as three of us.

Jack: Yeah, my son are fight ghost, that's make me proud.

Jazz feel terrible, he face frightened. Because Danny not like his father mean.

Back to St. Louis

Breakfast, afternoon after lunch, they visit City Museum, and take the picture at City Museum, night after dinner, on Peterson house 4 of them playing game.

Back to Amity Park

Jack, Maddie and Jazz was back home very late, and Amoprho was playing card with Skulker, Technus and Johnny, when they coming upstairs, Amorpho want they hide first, and he pretend Danny and pretend like sleep, Jack and Maddie look Danny fall asleep so sweet, but Jazz think have something wrong.

Next Day in St. Louis

4 of them breakfast, after lunch they visit Missouri Botanical Garden, Danny said this place was so beautiful, and they take the picture. Dinner Japanese restaurant eat sushi and other, and they take the picture.

Amity Park

Same like before

Next Day in St. Louis

Only little different, but same with before

Amity Park

Same Like Before

Both places situation are not much different until Thursday.

St. Louis

4 of them breakfast, lunch and night watch Blackhawks at Blues game 5, with Blues lead 3-1, Danny and Danielle think Blues will advance semi tonight, but results was Blues fall to Blackhawks. Danny and JaCoby not excited, but Danielle and Jen like little sister comfort them both.

Back to Amity Park

Afternoon, Sam and Tucker ask Amorpho pretended Danny, 'Why you hang with Skulker, Technus and Johnny, Amorpho make statement: There is tactics, I'm go first.'

Next Day both places same like before.

Next Day in St. Louis

4 of them breakfast, afternoon shopping and lunch Korean food and take picture, night was dinner and watch Blues at Blackhawks game 6 at Peterson home television.

In Amity Park: Same like before, only small different.

Next Day in St. Louis, After breakfast, 4 of them go to Peterson cafe, and they talking each other, Danielle said she was terrible father, plasmius. Danny said his father and mother everyday busy at ghost things, and my sister Jazz was too overbearing and overprotective me, make me no space. And Danny and Dani drink coffee and ask Peterson Family and why they want be reporter.

JaCoby: We Parents are open the big supermarket, we are the rich family.

Jen: And we have we dad, mom, little sister and little brother.

JaCoby: I and Jen move out live, because we want independent.

Danny: And why are you both dream be reporter?

Jen: We been reporter because we want bring truth and real news to people.

JaCoby: And we wish can more people listen and watch news, we don't want only take money from dad and mom.

Jen: You say your sister was overprotective, and I can understand why she been overprotevctive, just like my big brother…

JaCoby: Because she doesn't want you be any dangerous, want you be safe everytime, just like I for Jen and my family.

Danielle: Have family is blessed.

Jen: Don't be sad, for one day, you will have prefect family.

Danielle: Thanks.

Danny: Enough to say, we finish drink and fun.

All: Yeah

After drinks, they went to fun and night dinner.

Amity Par same like before.

Next day in St. Louis, of them breakfast, lunch and prepare to watch Blackhawks at Blues game 7. In Game 7, 4 of them was cheer for Blues, and Finally 3,2,1 seconds, puck get away Blues win and advanced semi. 4 of them so excited, and Danny yelling woo-hoo, just like Blues theme song. And they take picture create a moment.

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

DANNY AND AMORPHO AGREEMENT

Next Day in Amity Park, still holiday. Jazz meeting with Sam and Tucker, they want discuss what Danny going on, there must something Danny's wrong, we must find it. 'Jazz said'. She also said

Jazz: This two weeks, he's been acting like not his anymore, he just like other guy, other guy are stranger.

Sam: Yes, and this two weeks he constantly hang out with ghost, like Skulker, Technus and Johnny, and now more as Youngblood came out.

Tucker: Maybe he wasn't Danny, Just the stranger, and maybe he was ghost.

Jazz: That's impossible, Danny is my brother, he is or isn't Danny I can recognized just once.

Sam: But is that Danny, how he was so weird?

Tucker: We can find about it.

Jazz: Or tomorrow we track follow him, see what wrong with him.

Sam&Tucker: Good idea.

Back to St. Louis, already night

Danny: Unfortunately, tomorrow have back my home, truly I was reluctant here, if situation allow, perhaps I will stay as long.

JaCoby: We also have think, but you has your family

Jen: And we both also want back to work, holiday for us only remaining 10 days.

Danielle: Don't be sad, Danny. For one day will be a opportunity to fun.

Danny: Yeah, you right. Don't know how Amorpho was going?

Back to Amity Park

Amorpho pretended as Danny was back home, Jazz was behind him, but she said

Jazz: Good night, little brother.

Amorpho: Good night.

Jazz feel so strange Amorpho pretended as Danny not said Jazz, only said good night.

Next Day, 4 of them has back to airport, and arrived almost Fenton Works. After arrived, before Danny leaving he has given Amorpho hand phone. So he calling the hand phone to call Amorpho out. They meet at Casper High outside while still holiday. And Amorpho pretended to Danny is ready to meet 4 of them. And he doesn't know Jazz, Tucker and Sam was track follow him. After Amorpho arrived, with Skulker, Technus, Johnny and Youngblood met 4 of them. Jazz, Tucker and Sam was monitoring them at other side. Four of them were get off the car, which Amorpho was still pretended Danny, and real Danny and Amorpho pretended is seen by Jazz, Tucker and Sam.

Danny: Are my friends and parents find out you pretended?

Amorpho: No, I was pretended so good, only they think is you been weird from my prentended.

Danny: That's great, I handle it.

Amorpho: My job is success, where's my 10000 dollars ghost zone money?

Jacoby: Give him, Jen.

Jen: This is 10000 dollars, you count them as right.

Amorpho: Thanks, afterwards have any business can find me, only must have it is the money.

Then Amorpho give Skulker, Technus, Johnny and Youngblood each $1000, four of them said only $1000, Amorpho said it's too much as I'm already plus down the bonus. 4 of them ghost said Amorpho is stingy.

Jazz, Tucker and Sam was watch enough, they towards to Danny way, Sam and Tucker so mad, they both glared on Danny said 'Danny, I can't believe you,' and Tucker seen Jen said 'You're so beautiful'. Jen reply 'Huh'? And Jazz and Sam seen Jacoby said 'You're so handsome.' He said 'What?' both went away. And the ghost said transaction complete, we go first. Then Danielle and Peterson sibling said 'I guess you and your sister want to talk, we go first, we will find you 2 hours later.' They drive the car and go first. Jazz talk with Danny.

Jazz: Danny, where are you been in this two weeks?

Danny: I'm always here, Jazz.

Jazz: No need to lied, Danny. WE have already saw and hear everything. I just wish you can tell me truth, but you not. And this time I wish you can tell me truth now.

Danny: Fine, I tell you. This two weeks I've been at St. Louis for holiday with Dani and the Peterson siblings.

Jazz: Why, Danny?

Danny: Because I don't want go with mom and dad, and I want to visit 'Gateway Arch' also I don't want you, mom and dad worrying about me if I'm disappears, so we find Amorpho, he can pretend anyone, just give him benefit.

Jazz: Danny, you know I've been worried, I think you have crazy, I feel already estrange with you, and I feel you just like stranger, do you know how I, Sam and Tucker are worrying you?

Danny: I know, Jazz. So I'm not gonna tell you the truth, but you guys already know, I'm also no idea about this.

Jazz: Danny, you make me so sad, I'm gonna tell mom and dad the truth.

Danny: No, Jazz. Mom and Dad shouldn't know about anything from this.

Jazz: They should know, Danny. With 2 weeks we've been together with ghost, mom and dad gonna know.

Danny: If you tell mom and dad this 2 weeks they been together with ghost, how you think they feels like?

Jazz: I'm gonna tell mom and dad, and you can't stop me.

Danny: If you tell mom and dad, I will leave you, mom, dad, Sam and Tucker. And I will leave here, living with the Peterson and move to St. Louis.

Jazz: That's not using, Danny. You just want to scare me for not telling truth to mom and dad.

Then Jazz went away and Danny yelling 'Jazz'.

After 2 hours, Peterson siblings, Danielle and Danny meet in Nasty Burger, they eating and discuss Jazz gonna tell the truth. Danny ask

Danny: I'm told Jazz if she tell mom and dad, I'm gonna leave her and live with you guys, can i?

Jacoby: Of course you can, but calm down first.

Jen: Maybe she doesn't planning to tell parents, only she want is give you lessons.

Danielle: Even if she tell parents, I believe you parents will understand you, don't be nervous.

Jacoby: And you friends are beside our table, you can explain to them first.

Danny: Fine, I go explain.

Then Danny go to Sam and Tucker table and seat, want to explain, but Sam and Tucker just mad because

Danny: Sam, Tucker, I…

Tucker: Danny, why you go to Missouri with them not calling us?

Sam: Ya, We your best friend, no matter you not told Jazz, but why you didn't told us?

Danny: I guess you both didn't want ditch school, also has Amorpho pretended me to hang with your guys are good?

Sam: He was so terrible.

Tucker: Ya, since you was gone, he always ignored us, and hang with Skulker, Technus, Johnny and Youngblood, and he's be acting weird.

Danny: I'm so sorry about this.

Tucker: No need to apologizes, only remembered

Sam: Have next time, calling us. Jazz doesn't matter.

Tucker: Hey, that girl have boyfriend, maybe I can pursue her?

Danny: Forget about it, Tucker. She older than you.

Tucker: Oh…. Hey, have you any great picture to show us?

Danny: Yeah, but next time, now I have something must solve it.

Then Danny went away with Danielle and Peterson sibling was just stay a night at hotel, and tomorrow before Peterson sibling and Danielle leave, they find Danny parents.

Jazz thinking and thinking, and she think maybe Danny's right, mom and dad shouldn't know about this. But Danny not return home tonight, she unsatisfied and decide tell mom and dad.

Next day morning, 4 of them was back in Fenton Works before they back home St. Louis. They been in Fenton Works and seen Jack and Maddie stand there look so mad. Jazz said to Danny she already tell mom and dad. Danny ask 'Why Jazz.' And Jack said 'Young man, you are so much trouble.' And Maddie said 'You will be grounded a month.' Danny look so sad and run away yell 'From today I living with them at St. Louis, I hate you, Jazz. Goodbye.' Danny just too impulsive. Jack and Maddie yell 'Danny….'.Maddie 'Don't go, Danny. We can talk about it.' Then Danielle quickly chase Danny to consolation. Jacoby and Jen want to talk with Fenton except Danny.

When everybody sitting, Jack speaking

Jack: You both bring Danny to Missouri

Maddie: And we're gonna complaints you both.

Jazz: Maybe no need to, you so handsome, I'm Jasmine, everyone called me Jazz, and what your name?

Jacoby: I'm Jacoby, and Danny already teenagers, before we bring him to Missouri, he already agreed, was his decision, and you can't manage it.

Jen: At St. Louis, he was happiness, he was no pressure, with more fun on there, and asking you guys have gave him pleasure like this?

Jack&Maddie: We

Jacoby: Also he say you Jazz, so overprotective, sometimes he feel no space at all.

Jazz: I just want him safe, and i….

Jen: I know you are very care about him, although I'm little sister for my big brother, and I also is big sister, we have one little sister and little brother, I know you feeling, but sometimes must give him space.

Jazz: But I'm already mature, but his not

Jen: No, you still not really mature, I'm already 23 years old, and I know

Jacoby: Yes, I'm 25 years old and we both are already independent, we know how to go forward, but you know how to further?

Jazz: I'm know, I'm 18, and I smart, mature can further, also can for Danny.

Jacoby: No…..

Jen: You just mature as your dad, mom and your school, but at social not really count for mature, you much worrying at Danny, because you are not confident for him.

Jacoby: And you guys can't blame Danny for doing wrong. Even you three also can't recognized Amorpho pretended Danny, and now Danny said if Jazz told you both…..

Jen: He will leave here and open his brand new life in St. Louis with us.

Maddie: What, you can't take my baby leaving.

Jacoby: Too bad, you daughter ruined.

Than Jacoby and Jen have out of Fenton Works door, and Danielle already comfort Danny, Danny already have little calm. Maddie said, Jack, where baby gonna leaving us, you must do something. Jack said, don'y worry, Maddie, I'll go to stop him. Jazz said 'No, dad, I go. This is my fault and I gonna solving it.

When Jacoby prepare to drive to airport, Jazz immediately stop them.

Jazz said

Jazz: You three can't take Danny go to Missouri. But Jack, if you want take me go, I will agree.

Jacoby: What?

Jen: Jack?

Jazz: No…, you three can't take my little brother go to St. Louis, I won't let this happens.

Jacoby: We have thinking plan to take him, but not now, maybe until he's adult.

Jen: We just want you coming and chase us.

Danielle: Danny, stay with your family and friend, not for long time, we three are gonna come back here.

Jazz: Please, Danny.

Danny: Fine, I stay here. And thanks for the two weeks, Danielle. And also thanks for you both, Jacoby and Jen.

Both JP: Your welcome.

The Danny and Danielle hug each other, before Danny get down car, Jacoby whisper to Danny ear and said something about Jazz. When Jacoby ready to drive, Jazz yelling

Jazz: Wait, can I take picture with you?

Jacoby: Fine.

Then Jacoby and Jazz take picture, Jazz ask 'When you coming, can we dating?'

Jacoby: Say it when I come back later.

Three of them said: Bye, Danny. And go to airport return to St. Louis.

Danny: Bye.

Then Jazz back in home, see mom and dad is hugging Danny. But Danny saw Jazz is coming, and he running to his room, and Jazz is chase him. After to Danny room, they both sit on Danny bed, and Danny said

Danny: Why you told mom and dad, Jazz?

Jazz: Because that day you not coming home, I though…

Danny: You though I'm won't be back, so you told it?

Jazz: Yes, Danny.

Danny: Jen said if you intelligent, you can realized Amorpho was pretended me, but you didn't, and Sam and Tucker told me you think Amorpho was me, and said you never been wrong for own little brother.

Jazz: I know, I'm sorry. Even mom and dad can't recognized, how do I look out?

Danny: It's doesn't matter, Jazz. You already said sorry I should apologizes leaved with no contact.

Jazz: No need apologizes. You request Amorpho help mean you don't want mom, dad and me worry, that was so nice.

Danny: Jazz, something we know about mom and dad is no need to know it.

Jazz: I know, Danny. Just like we both are trap from Vlad Plasmius, they are no need to know. And you secret, only for non-essential, otherwise mom and dad no need to know. And you are great, Danny.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. You also is best sister, but not best as Jen.

Jazz: Hey…Oh ya, what did Jack whisper to you?

Danny: He's Jacoby, not Jack, you call it looks like dad. He said you wear scarf already not match of him pursue, and he also said maybe you take off the scarf, and he said maybe you not match as him even you no scarf on hair.

Jazz: When his back, I will pursue him. And I has confident for success. Speaking for confident, I should confident on you, she was right.

Danny: Before is gone. Only you confident for me, I am satisfied.

Jazz: I will, Danny. As you know, I love you, Danny.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz.

They both are hugging, Jazz ask 'Do you have pictures while you at St. Louis, more important is have Jacoby?'

Danny: Jazz…

Jazz: Alright, just the picture in St. Louis.

Then Danny show the pictures to Jazz watch, when Jazz saw the 'Gateway Arch' pictures, she said

Jazz: Whoa, this building are fantastic, but we know mom and dad never gonna bring us to there.

Danny: Mom and Dad not bringing us, I will bring you as just like Peterson sibling and Danielle brought me. Anytime you want.

Jazz: Thanks, Danny.

Danny: Your welcome, Jazz.

Then Danny and Jazz continues watch the pictures as sitting in bed.

END OF PART 2

THE END


End file.
